


wrap your arms around me

by Petra1999



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Shyness, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy joshler first kiss in a hotel room ♥（ﾉ´∀`）</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap your arms around me

Tyler was lying in the king-sized bed, browsing through fan’s Instagram posts in his underpants and a long, light shirt. Their last show was two days earlier, their next would be tomorrow; The band had some free time this evening to do whatever they wanted to – but due to their exhaustion of the tour they had decided to just stay in the hotel room they shared. The room was quite small for two people, but cosy. It was already night-time, and Josh had gone into the bathroom to shower right as Tyler had finished.

The door lock clicked, and the bathroom door opened. Josh, his upper body and hair still dripping wet, stepped out. He held the towel that was wrapped around his hips tightly as he walked towards his clothes which were piled in a corner of the room, next to Tyler’s.

Tyler did not look up from his phone. “You’re getting everything wet,” he complained, but his voice was soft.

Josh began to grin as he picked up his sweatpants from the floor. “Well,” he began, “I might have accidentally soaked my towel in water.” He chuckled.

“So you’re using mine?” Tyler asked with wide eyes, now finally looking up. “And wrap it around your waist? Really?”

The drummer tensed up, but calmed down again as he saw the smile on Tyler’s face. “For a moment there I thought you were going to yell at me.”

“I could never,” Tyler chortled.

“Good,” Josh replied and vanished into the bathroom shortly to put on his pants. When he came out again, Tyler was sitting upright on the bed.

“Your hair is still wet.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “It can air-dry. I’m tired.” The young man sat down on the corner of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

“It’s getting ridiculously long,” Tyler noticed. He watched a water drop run from his friend’s hair down his upper body till it subsided into the waistband of his pants.

Josh ruffled through his hair, letting drops of water fall onto Tyler, and shrugged. “I like it like this.”

His friend ignored the little dark spots on his shirt where it got wet and continued to stare at Josh. “I like it too. It fits your type nicely,” he finally concluded.

“My type?” Josh asked curiously, grinning. “And what type is that?”

“I dunno,” Tyler mumbled. Then he let himself fall back onto the bed and raised his arms into the air, staring at the ceiling. “I guess something like bad boy or heartthrob,” he joked.

“Ah, of course.” Josh grinned even more and climbed into the bed next to Tyler. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Tyler dropped his arms and rolled onto his side so he could look at his friend. Patiently, he waited till Josh opened his eyes again. Josh rubbed his eyes and glanced towards Tyler.

“What?” he asked. “Why are you staring at me?”

“I-D-K, I’m bored.”

Josh hummed in thought, his eyes watching Tyler’s expression. “Sing something for me then,” he breathed.

Tyler shuffled around a bit, tugging his shirt from underneath his body to be comfortable. He felt his friend’s gaze on him as he ran his fingers through his hair. The corners of his lips moved upwards when he looked at Josh. “What should I sing?”

“I don’t care. Something slow,” Josh added. Thereupon Tyler began to hum in a deep voice, then started to sing House of Gold slowly. Josh relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing calmly as his friend’s beautiful voice echoed through the room. Then he parted his lips and joined the singing quietly.

“I’ll cure you of disease…” Tyler finished the song by expanding the last word, which Josh realised too late and left them both giggling. Tyler rolled over and laughed into his friend’s chest, his hands brushing over Josh’s shoulders lightly. Josh stopped chuckling and watched his friend with a grin on his face. Tyler soon looked up, straight into Josh’s eyes, and they both remained in this position for a moment before Tyler pressed his hands against Josh’s chest softly.

Josh swallowed. “Ty…”

“…Yes?” Tyler hummed, moving one of his hands up to Josh’s neck and breaking their eye contact to bury his head in his friend’s chest again. When Josh didn’t move, Tyler moved his hips and legs closer to his friend’s body and waited for any reaction.

“You really like to cuddle, don’t you?” Josh smirked. His arm was now hovering over Tyler’s body, not sure where to put it.

“…Yes…” his friend confirmed with a sleepy voice.

Josh relaxed a bit and put his hand on Tyler’s back, rubbing gently up and down. Tyler moved his hand as well, softly wrapping it around Josh's neck, brushing his fingers over his friend's skin, then further up into Josh's wet hair. Josh hummed approvingly, enjoying the feeling, and closed his eyes. Then suddenly, Tyler pushed his shoulder, so that Josh was lying on his back. When Josh opened his eyes, Tyler was above him.

Josh let his arms drop next to him and stared into Tyler's eyes. His face was so close that he could feel his friend's breath on his skin. "Ty-" he pressed out, it was nothing more than a whisper.

Tyler's mouth was hanging open a bit. He licked over his lips. "Josh." Tyler put his forearms on the bed so he could lower his upper body until the two men were almost touching. He grabbed Josh's face with both of his hands and pressed his forehead against the other's, closing his eyes.

His friend was breathing quickly now. Josh felt the urge to close his eyes as well, but didn't. He put his arm on Tyler's back again, and felt how hot Tyler's skin was. He wanted to say something - anything - but could not think of good enough words.

Tyler's voice was very quiet and soft, "I want to kiss you, Josh." He opened his eyes. Josh only swallowed, waiting for something to happen. "Why don't you push me away?" Tyler's lips hardly moved when he asked the question.

Josh blinked a few times. "Should I?"

Tyler smiled and pressed his lips against Josh's. For a while, they remained like this, Tyler holding Josh, Josh softly stroking over Tyler's back. Then Tyler moved his fingers and let them explore his friend's facial features with a soft touch. Josh could feel his friend's grin and returned it; Their teeth clashed together and Tyler slowly backed away.

Both men were breathing heavily, goofy grins on their faces. Tyler began to giggle, and then Josh joined in.

"I love you," Tyler bubbled inbetween the giggles. Josh wrapped his arms around his friend and pushes him onto the bedsheets, putting a wet kiss on his forehead.

Josh smiled, looking into Tyler's eyes. "I love you too."

Tyler grinned more and kissed his friend on his lips, then snuggled into Josh's arms and closed his eyes. "I'm tired..." he mumbled. "Wanna sleep..."

Josh shuffled around a bit to me more comfortable. "Good night, Ty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments, it keeps me writing!  
> Also check out the [TOP collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/twentyonepilots/profile) I made here on AO3 if you're interested in exchanging prompts and stories, etc. :3


End file.
